


Shine Through

by TeamDurango



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Sleep, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDurango/pseuds/TeamDurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili laying in bed after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Through

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something fluffy and happy because it's spring and I'm excited! Loosely based off of this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I_cV8VcaVQ
> 
> Also told through Fili's secondary POV...or just your own, whatever you want, I won't judge.

The soft melody from last night dances lightly through your mind as you begin to wake, small fragments here and there caressing you into the new day. Slowly you lift your lashes just enough to see the fur covers that had been thrown to the floor in the middle of the night, too hot and stifling to be underneath on such a steamy evening with the crickets chirping and thick air hanging overhead. Your eyes fall on the white linen sheets held in your grasp that lay on you, keeping you just a bit too warm, but you cannot sleep without at least something covering you.

Breathing deeply you close your eyes again and enjoy the glowing reds, oranges, and golds of sunlight that dance through your eyelids, warming your face and exposed bare legs. A small smile tugs at the corners of your mouth when brief, fuzzy images of the previous night pass through your half-awake mind that still feels as if it's caught in a good dream. Warmth spreads through your chest at the memory of him with one arm wrapped around your shoulder, the other holding a mug of ale and a smile beaming on his face, his voice full of laughter and your heart full of ease.

That same feeling of relaxation flows through your entire body now and everything feels brand new. Your refreshed body sinks into the soft mattress even more as you sigh in contentment, then a wonderful, cool summer morning breeze blows through the window, bringing with it the scent of trees and grass. There's still a hint of the warm, sweet night air and in a daze you remember walking along the gravel pathway back up to your house in the darkness. Laughing and holding on to one another for support you stumble up the walkway under the stars sparkling above like diamonds, but you could care less about the stars. You mind is taken by those brilliant glowing brown eyes, radiating with happiness as they look into yours.

The smile on your sleepy face grows and you chuckle a little bit. You grin into your soft pillow almost embarrassedly although the only other occupant in the room is fast asleep, judging from the steady breathing next to you.

You lay like that with your eyes still closed for a while longer, listening to the melodic bird songs outside and the tinkling of a windchime beyond the open window, because you don't want to wake up yet. You want to keep drifting through this semi-dream state where everything seems warm and blurry, but your blissful peace is interrupted the stirring of sheets and the feeling of movement. Underneath the covers, warm strong arms encircle you, the soft skin gliding over your own, making your body feel more alert, but you sigh and ease back against him as his hands come to rest across your chest. He mumbles something unintelligible into your neck, the hot breath making you curl your shoulders. You can't even tell if he's actually awake or just talking in his sleep so instead you decide to remain still and feel his heartbeat against your back, the steady thump thump thump lulling you back into an almost sleep.

His hand leaves your chest to cover your hand entwined in sheets, lacing his fingers through yours, then pulling both back to your chest up against your own quietly beating heart. Your breath comes in unison and you lift his hand up to your lips, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. His arms close around you tighter and you grin as you open your eyes to stare lazily at the mess of your room, clothing and various objects strewn uncaringly across the floor, the chair still laying knocked over on its side from when you bumped into it last night. Who could blame you though? You had been drunk on alcohol and kisses and were still feeling the after effects from it now, your head slightly dizzy with elation.

Again, he nuzzles his face into your neck and this time you're sure he's awake because he laughs softly to himself then presses his lips to your shoulder, like a brand of possession.

"I think we overdid it," he mumbles into your back, voice vibrating through your muscles.

You turn your head back to scoff at him sleepily, "You overdid it," you say with a yawn.

"If so, then I hope to overdo myself every time from now on." he laughs, propping himself up on one elbow so he rests over you, dark hair falling on your face and brown eyes glittering with adoration. He places a small smiling kiss on your lips and settles back down, pulling you close to him, sharing the heat between you although the morning is already growing warmer. But you're both too comfortable to move so you just sigh into him, your back surrounded by his firm chest and the song returns. Notes glide around your head, swaying inside the confines of your mind before you drift back into a contented sleep, with Kili wrapped around you.


End file.
